Dos errores
by ZAHAKI
Summary: [Traducción solicitada y en espera de autorización] Zidane cometió dos errores terribles con respecto a Kuja y pagó muy caro por ellos. Advertencias: Violencia, y menciones de Non-Con. Yaoi/Slash: Kuja/Zidane
1. Primer error

¡Hola! He vuelto al fandom pero con una traducción que tras darle muchas largas al asunto, decidí publicar. He esperado cerca de dos años el permiso de publicación de este fic, pero Mirai Shiranui no ha respondido mi solicitud. Si en algún momento ella vuelve y exige que retire el fic, cumpliré con su petición, mientras no lo haga, pueden disfrutar de esta pequeña historia post-canon que hasta la fecha de hoy sigue siendo una de mis favoritas.

La versión original de este fic podrán encontrarlo en esta misma sección bajo el nombre de **"Two Mistakes"**.

Entre las advertencias, deben saber que esta historia es **Non-con** y por tal motivo, a pesar de que no sea explícito, es clasificación M. Si no es de su agrado la temática, por favor, cierre la ventana y busque algo que se adecúe a sus gustos.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX y sus personajes pertenecen a Square Soft, en la actualidad, Square Enix.

* * *

 **Dos errores -** **By: Mirai Shiranui -** **Traducción: Zahaki**

 **Capítulo 1 – Primer Error**

Realmente no sé qué pensar, todo sucedió tan rápido a pesar de lo que parecía. Estoy dispuesto a culpar a Garnet por esto… o a Brahne, ¡demonios! Culparé al primer tipo en la calle si se me ocurre una razón suficiente. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que sabía que era malvado, nunca lo culparía a él. Siempre había una pequeña voz en el fondo de mi cabeza pidiéndome que lo perdonara, que simplemente olvidara todo lo que había sucedido. Eso parecía tan fácil de hacer…

Ese maldito árbol, el lugar donde todo cambió. Ahí donde murió. Había una razón detrás de todo; razones para todas las cosas que hizo. Todo el mundo lo odiaba, pero yo no lo odié incluso si debí haberlo hecho. Desde luego, no quería que muriera.

Incluso pensé en permanecer allí, pero en vez de ello escapé. Desearía no haberlo hecho. Nada de esto estaría ocurriendo si hubiera muerto en ese árbol. Ahí fue donde cometí primer error: subestimarlo. Probablemente había hecho lo mismo antes, pero nunca esperé que consiguiera engañar a la muerte.

Salí de ese lugar felizmente ignorante y comencé mi viaje a 'casa'. Cada noche repasaría exactamente lo que pasó y me daría cuenta de lo mucho que realmente lo extrañaba. No pensé que lo haría, pero para todos los allegados, él era mi hermano. Fuimos hechos por la misma persona -Garland era como nuestro padre, ¿no? Tan pronto me enteré de nuestro vínculo, anhelé las relaciones familiares que podíamos compartir. Lamentablemente cuando murió, provocó que mis sentimientos por Garnet se hicieran más urgentes.

No fue hasta que me reuní con el Tantalus que reparé en los problemas con la Princesa, o mejor dicho, la Reina. Ese era el problema. Garnet era reina de Alexandria. Sabía lo que pasaría si volvía junto a ella. Tendría que casarme y convertirme en rey y yo no tengo material para algo así. Apenas tengo material de héroe. Me tomó una noche errante por la ciudad para entender esto. Blank decidió que necesitábamos celebrar mi regreso y me llevó a nuestro bar favorito desde hace mucho, el cual había sido reconstruido en mi ausencia. No antes de un par de tragos y tenía todo dispuesto para ir por la muchacha bonita en la mesa junto a la ventana. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre - la verdad era que no importaba. Todo estaba en el juego. Blank y yo hicimos lo mismo tantas veces antes - de cualquier manera siempre terminaríamos en la cama si la noche no funcionó para ninguno de los dos. Él solía bromear sobre lo sumiso que podía llegar a ser a veces.

No amaba a Garnet y tampoco tenía deseo alguno de convertirme en el gobernante de un reino. El que la haya perseguido sólo había sido parte de un juego al que estaba acostumbrado. Pero siendo la princesa, no cayó con facilidad. Eso fue lo que me atrajo, no el hecho de que era bonita o que fuese la sucesora. Gracias a Blank me di cuenta de eso. Me alegro de haberlo hecho e incluso ahora, no volvería a Alexandria junto Garnet.

Pude haber hecho algo más sustancial con mi vida, pero en lugar de eso, preferí quedarme con Tantalus. Era la única familia que había conocido. Nos dimos por vencidos de las otras cosas y nos limitamos a trabajar como un grupo de teatro. Y así fue como me encontró. Mi nombre estaba en carteles por todas partes -cualquiera podía haberme encontrado si se esforzaba realmente. Tantalus adquirió mucha popularidad e incluso tuve mi cuota de fama. Esto me hace preguntarme si alguien se da cuenta de que estoy desaparecido.

Pensé que estaba a salvo ahora que todo había terminado. Todo el mundo estaba en paz; realmente no había necesidad de ser cautelosos. Ni siquiera tenía mi espada conmigo cuando llegó pues estaba disfrutando de una copa después de una actuación. Estando medio embriagado, sólo necesitó de un pequeño hechizo para enviarme a dormir y cuando me recogió, nadie lo cuestionó. O al menos eso es lo que me dijo.

Y así es como llegué a aquí; a su casa, esté donde esté. Él no me deja salir y no puedo obtener mucho provecho de mirar por la ventana ya que da al océano. La habitación en la que me tengo que quedar es grande; mucho más grande que cualquiera a la que estuviera acostumbrado. Una fantasía suficiente para una princesa. La cama es grande, con sábanas de colores vivos y grandes almohadas, hay una chimenea en la pared y una mesa para dos cerca de la puerta. No conozco lo que hay fuera de esta habitación porque nunca he estado fuera de ella. He intentado escapar antes, pero no funcionó. La ventana, aunque siempre abierta, tiene el acceso restringido con algún tipo de hechizo y la única manera de atravesar esas gruesas puertas es con él.

Siempre me siento en el alféizar de la ventana, colocándome tan cerca del borde como pueda antes de que la fuerza mágica me haga retroceder. Aquí -si es que logro olvidar todo alrededor- casi puedo sentir como si estuviera libre. Por lo general, es en estas horas en las que me complace con su presencia. No sé por qué razón es siempre en este momento, a media tarde cuando el sol brilla frente a mi ventana.

Y así como el sol se desliza a través de mi ventana lanzando un manantial de luz sobre la habitación, las puertas se abren. Siempre trato de no fijarme en él hasta que me obliga a hacerlo. No puedo rebelarme mucho, pero no hay manera de que vaya a hacer su voluntad libremente. Puedo oír el sonido de sus pasos y el silbido de su ropa al acercarse. Si se da cuenta de mi conducta, es obvio que no le importa y más probable que incluso le divierta.

Se detiene junto a mí, las largas hebras plateadas silban por encima de sus hombros. Todavía pretendo no darme cuenta, aunque soy consciente de todo; de cada pequeño movimiento que hace. Sé que me está mirando, un nuevo hobby que parece haber tomado y me contento con permitirle quedarse así. Si está aquí prefiero que no esté tocándome. Sin embargo, sé que lo hará en su debido momento. Siempre lo hace no importa lo mucho que proteste.

—Mi querido Zidane, ¿cómo estás hoy? Veo que terminaste todo tu almuerzo. ¿Ya estás convencido de que no voy a envenenarte?

Simplemente me mantengo delante de la ventana, mi cola se retuerce con obvia agitación. ¡Maldito apéndice expresivo!

Él sencillamente suelta una risilla y se inclina más cerca de mi oído. Puedo sentir su cálido aliento en mi mejilla y el pelo de mi cola erizándose. No me gusta estar cerca de él. Si pudiera mantener su distancia, podríamos tener una conversación, mas nunca lo hace.

—Nunca te envenenaría — susurra a mi oído—. Eres demasiado importante para mí.

Estaría halagado si no me hiciera sentir tan enfermo. No sé a qué se debe esa repentina fascinación por mí, pero es todo sobre lo que piensa. Ahora nunca puedo pensar en él como mi hermano -el pensamiento me enferma-. Lo que me ha hecho...

Él lo disfruta, le encanta la forma en la que me hace sentir. Su sonrisa torcida me persigue cuando finalmente me las arreglo para dormir y el dolor que inflige siempre está ahí. Ahora tengo tantas cicatrices, muchas más de las que tenía incluso cuando luchaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? No mucho sin duda... por lo menos no parece como un largo tiempo. ¿Una semana?

Comienza mientras su mano se apoya en mi hombro y maldigo entre dientes. Con una risa divertida, tira del lazo de cuero de mi cabello y deja que todo caiga al frente. Desparramándose alrededor de mi rostro, pero puede mantener la mayor parte apartado de mis ojos, hasta que él termina de sacar el cordón de todos modos.

Sus dedos se enrollan en mi cabello y cierro los ojos frente a la sensación de que sería agradable si fuese inducido por alguien más.

—Tienes un cabello precioso, sobre todo en esta luz. Si hubiera sabido en ese entonces que te convertirías en esto, lo hubiera dos veces antes de deshacerme de ti. Estoy muy contento de tenerte ahora, podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, juntos.

Tomé una de sus manos entre la mía, tan rápido que por una vez no tuvo tiempo de apartarse. Le apreté fuertemente, más de lo necesario con la esperanza de al menos causarle pánico. Pero ni siquiera sé si lo siente porque ciertamente no muestra reacción alguna. De hecho, en momentos en los que ha tenido suficiente del "juego", simplemente saca su mano de mi agarre. Suspiro con mi pequeña derrota y dejo que mi cabeza caiga adelante para mirar hacia el agua debajo de mi ventana, mi cabello sigue cayendo sobre mis hombros mientras que las partes más cortas se agitan contra mi cara.

—Ya, ya, sabes bien que no tiene sentido, incluso ahora aún soy más fuerte que tú. Ríndete —Se inclina de nuevo sobre mí — y sé mío libremente.

Resistí la tentación de atacarlo sabiendo que no iba a funcionar. Ya lo he intentado todo y en ambas ocasiones quedé tan maltratado que desperté vendado. Ni siquiera recuerdo esas peleas. Un minuto yo le estaba atacando y al siguiente despertaba en la cama. Me asusta un poco pensar en lo poderoso que era y que no es de extrañar que no muriera.

Apenas creo en su historia, a pesar de que no conozco otra forma en que podría haber vivido y escapado. Él dice que tuvo que ir a... No sé cómo lo llamó; no sé mucho sobre magia. Pero necesitaba tiempo para regenerarse, por lo que pasó tres meses haciendo precisamente eso. No me dijo cómo escapó, pero puedo asegurar que es más débil de lo que debería ser. Sin embargo sigue siendo más fuerte que yo, esa es la parte más molesta de todas. Incluso cuando está herido, no tengo ninguna posibilidad de escapar por mí mismo; cuando esté completamente curado nunca podré salir.

Ni siquiera creo que vaya a venir alguien a rescatarme; y si lo hacen, nunca podrán encontrarme.

Tranquilicé mi respiración, manteniendo mi voz, incluso mientras hablaba—Nunca voy a ser tuyo libremente, Kuja.

Sacude la cabeza, sus hebras cual plata se cierran balanceándose adelante y atrás perezosamente antes de que se sentara a mi lado.

—Te he traído un regalo. Algún día lo aceptarás —dijo y colocó un aro de plata delante de mí. Era de un grueso metal con una captura en la parte trasera y una bisagra en la parte delantera. Parecía bastante corriente pero sabía que si lo tocaba algo malo iba a suceder. Retrocedí un poco y entré en contacto con la pared detrás de mí—. Es una gargantilla. Debes llevarlo. De esa manera todos sabrán que me perteneces y puedo dejar que salgas de aquí.

Lo miré y manoteé la gargantilla que cayó al piso chocando con mi bota. Hizo un alto chasquido y aterrizó rodando unos pasos antes de volcarse.

—Nunca —le espeté cruzando los brazos y mirando por la ventana de nuevo. Parecía infantil, pero yo no iba a caer en sus pequeños juegos.

Sabía que si me iba a dejar salir de ahí, ese objeto tenía que tener algún tipo de hechizo; algo que me impidiera escapar.

Sus dedos empezaron a perderse por mi mejilla antes de enterrarse en mi cabello de nuevo, volvió mi cabeza con la otra mano y se inclinó hasta que nuestras narices casi se tocaron.

—Lo usarás algún día —dijo, y antes de que pudiera protestar sus labios estaban contra los míos. Sea cual sea hechizo que echó sobre mí, entró en vigor de nuevo, asegurándose que no opusiera resistencia. Sin embargo no era el hechizo o el beso lo que me hizo molestarme. Fue la forma en la que mi propio corazón se agitó en respuesta, la forma en la que mi garganta se secó por completo y cómo mi mente se empañó. Nada tenían que ver con el hechizo de Kuja.

Al llegar a mi camisa, yo sabía hacia dónde iba. Siempre era lo mismo ahora, y bajo su hechizo, no podía pensar en la venganza.

No era mejor que la violación, pero estoy seguro de que lo hacía sin mi consentimiento.

Él murmuró algo a mi oído mientras empujaba la camisa fuera de mis hombros. No sé lo que era y tampoco importaba. Las palabras no tenían sentido. Todo mi cuerpo cedió y me dejé caer contra él y fue entonces cuando simplemente me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama tal y como lo había hecho tres veces anteriormente.

Pensé que le gustaba hacerme daño, pero a veces la expresión de su cara me dice otra historia. No sabía qué creer, quizás había sido fácil condenarlo por todo.

* * *

N/T: Tal vez no les guste a mucho el desarrollo de este fic, yo misma tengo problemas con la primera persona, pero a impresión personal está excelentemente manejado.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Segundo error

Casi un año. Soy una desobligada, pero generalmente me sucede eso con las traducciones no sé por qué.

La verdad me ha costado mucho traducir esto no porque no entendiera sino porque la estructura sintáctica me tenía hecha un lío y no estaba satisfecha del todo, al final decidí publicar sí o sí hoy, todo gracias a un anónimo en AY, Saya, su persistencia a dado frutos y he decidido recompensarla, a ti también Valentina, que hace mucho lo esperabas aunque no me dejes review.

Anyway, disfruten.

* * *

 **Dos errores - By Mirai Shiranui - Traducción Zahaki**

 **Capitulo 2 – Segundo error**

—No puedes retenerme aquí para siempre —dije, a pesar de que estaba sentado con los brazos de Kuja rodeándome. Lo odiaba más que nada, pero ya no podía luchar. Tenía tantas heridas al intentar de alejarlo de mí; heridas que deliberadamente dejaba curar por sí solas para recordarme mis fracasos.

Pasó las manos por su cabello, ignorando todas las palabras que había dicho y comenzó a canturrear una canción que había olvidado o no sabía. Odiaba cómo lo hacía, cómo parecía ser normal. Le encantaba pasar el tiempo con estos pequeños y retorcidos juego y, por desgracia, en ocasiones me hacía ser partícipe de ellos. Mi mente vagaba y yo bajaba mi guardia con pensamientos inundando mi cabeza con respecto a tantas cosas. Especialmente en la idea de que Kuja no era realmente malo y que podía ayudarlo.

Otro de sus juegos era la gargantilla de plata, un collar asentado en la cómoda. Un objeto que se burlaba de mí desde su podio de madera y me rogaba que lo recogiera para obtener una falsa libertad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Demasiado, al menos un mes. Nadie había llegado tan lejos y realmente no pensé que lo hicieran. Si me buscaban, probablemente no podrían encontrar una pista y nunca me encontrarían, mucho menos podría rescatarme. Ansiaba abandonar esa maldita habitación, aunque fuera por un momento. Lo más lejos que conseguí llegar fue el baño, que técnicamente estaba en la misma habitación con una puerta. No conducía a ninguna parte y nunca pasé esas grandes puertas de madera que custodiaban la entrada.

Para que lentamente me volviera loco, no me concedieron ninguna forma de entretenimiento. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar por la ventana, y cuando me sentía particularmente agitado, saltaba sobre los muebles. El único descanso para mi día eran las visitas de Kuja, y sin embargo yo prefería que no viniera. No sé lo que hizo durante el resto del tiempo, pero sabía que no podía ser bueno. Durante el mes, me había traído más cosas, en su mayoría muebles nuevos y baratijas para adornar la habitación. Yo no estaba interesado en ellas en lo absoluto. No obstante, otras veces traía cosas que había encontrado: plumas, conchas o piedras interesantes, y eso era lo que me arrojaba. Parecía tan entusiasmado con ellas y más aún con alegrarme por dármelas. Siempre lo ignoré, pero ahora hay un montón de cosas acumulándose en la mesa junto a la ventana.

Todos los días pensaba en el collar. Había estado esperando despertar muchas veces y encontrarlo enroscado en mi cuello, pero siempre permanecía en ese tocador, brillando bajo la luz del sol. Kuja realmente no necesitaba dejarme salir de la habitación, pues tenía lo que quería. Se había acostado en la misma habitación que yo, pero siempre se iba antes del desayuno. Intenté despertar antes o quedarme dormido después de él, pero era imposible. Cualquiera que sea el hechizo que me haya arrojado me hacía dormir exactamente cuando quería al igual que le dejaba hacerme cuanto quisiera.

La única razón para abandonar esa habitación era la mía propia. Sin embargo, colocarme ese maldito collar significaría que ganó, que me había doblegado. Significaría que yo era de su propiedad y no podía permitir eso aunque significara que moriría entre esas cuatro paredes.

Sin embargo, sabía que me rescatarían. Tenían qué. Seguramente no se habían olvidado de mí, no todos. Tantalus se preguntaría por mi paradero, especialmente después de tanto tiempo. Blank… se preguntaría ¿no?

Había pasado tanto tiempo. No esperaba estar aquí más de un par de semanas, pero las semanas poco a poco se convirtieron en meses. Constantemente me tranquilizaba pensando en que había una razón por la que el rescate se retrasaba -que no podían averiguar donde Kuja me estaba mantenía cautivo o que hubo complicaciones en el viaje-, cualquier cosa para convencerme de que en realidad no me abandonaron. No lo harían, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? — pregunté. Realmente no esperaba una respuesta cuerda, pero tenía que preguntar. Tal vez me sorprendería.

Kuja se inclinó hacia mí, con sus gruesos mechones de cabello plateado mezclándose con el rubio ordinario de los míos. Podía sentir su sonrisa -si eso era posible-. Apretó los labios sobre la piel de mi cuello antes de pronunciar las palabras que nunca quise oír de él.

—Porque te amo.

Más tarde me fregué el cuerpo hasta que enrojecerlo. Las heridas que me había infligido derramaron sangre que se arremolinaba alrededor del drenaje. El jabón, aunque picaba, me hizo sentir limpio de nuevo. No era por lo que me había hecho, me había acostumbrado a eso, era por su declaración. Sus palabras rondaban por mi cabeza y el sólo pensar en ello me hacía tener arcadas. Me desplomé contra la pared de azulejos, el cepillo de fregar resbaló de mis manos, chirriando en el suelo. Apenas tuve suficiente energía para levantarme. No se había quedado conmigo, había recogido sus ropas y se las había puesto antes de dejarme en las sábanas manchadas, casi incapaz de moverme. No sé cuánto tiempo me llevó llegar al baño. Cerré el paso del agua y me quedé hundido en el suelo. Mi cabeza estaba nublada y no sólo por dolor.

Kuja era más afectuoso cada vez –aún para infligir dolor. Era como si no pudiera decidir qué hacer conmigo. Sin embargo, algunos de sus besos eran íntimos e incluso amorosos. Era muy lejano, pero a veces percibía sus inseguridades, como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Llegamos a parecer dos adolescentes tontos de nuevo. Me gustó esa parte.

Me arrastré de la ducha, gotas de sangre se derramaban sobre el limpio piso de baldosas. Usando el lavabo como palanca, me tambaleé sobre mis pies. Entre las cosas esparcidas por la superficie del mostrador había una navaja. Sé que no tiene sentido cortarme con eso. Él puede curar cualquier tipo de daño que pueda hacerme e incluso si intento suicidarme, me traería de vuelta con uno sus hechizos. Cortar las muñecas no es exactamente morir de "causas naturales".

Un mechón de cabello de color rubio se dejó caer contra mi cara, todavía mojado por mi anterior ducha. Fui a empujar la pieza ofensora de vuelta a su sitio, pero se detuvo, mis dedos se aferraban a los hilos dorados firmemente.

Kuja siempre estaba hablando sobre mi cabello si no jugaba con él.

Cogí la navaja y la sostuve nivelada con el trozo de cabello. Me gusta mi pelo como está, pero esto es algo que todavía puedo hacer, algo de lo que todavía tengo control. Arrastré la maquinilla de afeitar a través de la mecha de pelo, dejando caer los filamentos de luz en el lavabo y termino sonriendo ante mi pequeño logro antes cortar el resto.

Kuja estaba notablemente enojado y me sentí muy orgulloso. Fue una victoria pequeña, pero fue todo lo que obtuve. Mi cabello estaba corto -sólo llegaba a mis oídos- y dentado. Lo corté sin pensar en el estilo ya que quería que quedara horrible. Me reí y le tiré el mechón de pelo y cayó a sus pies, todo bien atado con el cordón de cuero.

—Esta vez te traje un regalo —sonreí, mi cola se balanceó por mis piernas. Él cerró la brecha entre nosotros rápidamente y no tuve tiempo de escapar. Me atrapó en sus brazos y sonrió. No lo entendí en absoluto. ¡Se suponía que debería estarg enojado!

—Qué adorable —comentó—, sabía que tenías una fuerte voluntad. Cuando me desafías es cuando me pareces más atractivo.

Me quedé boquiabierto. No se había ido como estaba previsto. Claro, a Kuja no le gustaba mi cabello corto, pero le encantaba la forma en que me resistía. ¿Pesaba incluso? ¡Nada de eso! Forcejeé y me alejé de su agarre volviendo hacia la ventana para mirar hacia la libertad que nunca podría tener de nuevo.

Y cuando me dejó solo, tiré el collar con enojo a un extremo de la habitación. Chocó contra la pared, dejando una abolladura y volvió a donde estaba. Gruñí enojado y pateé hacia la puerta. Odiaba esa cosa y ni siquiera la llevaba puesta, la simple idea me insultaba. Kuja siempre me preguntó por ella y no importa cuántas veces traté de deshacerme del collar, lo colocaba en la bandeja de la cena con la esperanza de que se lo llevarían también o lo ocultaba con la ropa de lavandería, pero siempre terminaba de nuevo en la cómoda, brillando hacia mí como un demonio de plata. Caí de rodillas, el flequillo desalineado cayó en mis ojos, pero no más allá de eso. Golpeando el piso con mi puño grité obscenidades hacia las puertas cerradas. Nadie oiría sino el gritar de mi frustración.

Me caí de espaldas, tendido en el centro de la habitación mirando al techo. Me sentía tan tonto estar en esa habitación sin hacer absolutamente nada. Me encontré esperando las visitas de Kuja sólo para que él me entretuviera. Sé que eso es lo que él quería también, así que nunca se lo dije. De hecho, hice todo tan difícil como físicamente me fuera posible. Le presté poca atención y me aseguré de que me parecía aburrido y sabía que le molestaba. Sonreí para mis adentros, no era mucho, pero cualquier cosa para demostrar que seguía siendo yo mismo bastaba.

Eso fue lo único que me mantenía en pie, eso y la certeza de que pronto sería rescatado. Seguramente no me dejarían. Sabía que vendrían a buscarme... sólo que tomaba un tiempo. Kuja se reía cada vez que afirmaba el hecho. Aún seguía sin saber dónde estábamos, pero donde quiera que este lugar esté debe estar en un lugar realmente difícil de encontrar y llegar. Kuja parecía pensar que nunca seré rescatado.

Mirando fijamente al techo escuché los ruidos del exterior. Por lo general eran sonidos de pájaros y agua, ocasionalmente incluso gente aunque no mucha. Hoy, sin embargo, no hubo tales ruidos. Hubo ruidos de aves esa mañana, ¿no?

Escuché más de cerca y recogí el zumbido del mar, pero nada más. Estaba misteriosamente callado.

Saltando a mis pies me apresuré a la ventana y me incliné hacia fuera tanto como podía antes de que la barrera me detuviera. Había otro ruido en la distancia, que casi sonaba como una hélice. Mis ojos se iluminaron. ¡Una aeronave! La pequeña mota se movió hacia mí y el zumbido de la hélice se hizo más fuerte. Crucé los dedos, esperando que todo aquello fuera para mi rescate, con la esperanza de que finalmente pudiera salir de ese lugar y alejarme de Kuja.

El sonido de un cañón de fuego se rompió en el aire y me asomé temeroso. ¡Había venido de aquí! No podía ver ningún cañón pero ¿quién sabía lo grande que podía ser ese lugar fuera de esta habitación? El tiro fue contestado por uno de la aeronave, y luego dos más le siguieron. Me alejé de la ventana con cautela, ¡no habría ningún rescate si terminaba envuelto en el fuego cruzado!

El dirigible ahora era claramente visible, pero no era uno que yo reconociera. Tenía que ser nuevo, ya que no había niebla para hacer trabajar los antiguos. Desde el mástil ondeó una bandera con colores alejandrinos. Di un grito de alegría. Incluso si era Garnet la que me estaba rescatando, cualquier cosa era mejor que ese cautiverio. Al menos podía decirle a Garnet que no me interesaba. Claro, ella no estaría feliz, pero lo aceptaría.

Otra ronda de cañones disparó al aire haciendo que el edificio se sacudiera con el impacto. Estaban cerca de esta habitación.

Las puertas se abrieron con fuerza, chocando contra las paredes a ambos lados. Kuja se posó en la entrada, sonriendo.

—Tienes razón, amor, tratan de rescatarte. La verdad nunca pensé que te encontrarían.

—¡Bueno, estabas equivocado!, van a rescatarme y nunca tendré que volver a verte —le grité, aplaudiendo con las manos. Kuja todavía me sonreía, su cola plateada se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Elegí ignorarlo y miré por la ventana, agitándome salvajemente mientras el dirigible se volvía. No creo que nadie me haya visto, pero igual estaba muy feliz.

Kuja se acercó, colocando su mano en mi hombro y me giró hacia él. Me obligó a besarlo antes de que se apartara y se dirigiera a la puerta de nuevo. Lo miré airadamente, ni siquiera parecía importarle que mis amigos estuvieran aquí.

Se detuvo en la puerta y miró por encima de su hombro, sacudiendo el pelo de su cara. —Oh, sí —comenzó—, tal vez quieras despedirte de tus amigos, no es que los vayas a ver, pero... bueno, ya verás.

No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, pero la ira brotó dentro de mí. Corrí hacia él sólo para entrar en contacto con puertas las cerradas. Me tambaleé antes de golpear la madera pesada, gritando que era mejor que volviera o sino… En realidad no tenía exactamente una amenaza pero algo estaba tramado y si ponía en peligro mi oportunidad de ser rescatado entonces iba a hacer todo lo que fuera posible para detenerlo.

Detuve mi rabia, jadeando con esfuerzo. No podía hacer nada en esa maldita habitación. Relamí mis labios secos y probé algo extraño, tenía un sabor metálico ¡y sabía mal! Hice una mueca mientras mi cabeza experimentaba un vértigo. Manchas de colores flotaban en los lugares donde habían estado los objetos. Me tambaleé hacia atrás y caí al suelo lentamente. Mis últimos pensamientos conscientes fueron la cruel suerte que tuve. Kuja me había drogado con una poción para dormir.

* * *

NOTAS:

No tengo idea de cuando vuelva, decir una fecha sería un idilio.

Ya quisiera tener una vida organizada para apegarme a un plan. El caso es que como queda sólo un capi estoy más cerca de cerrar esta traducción.

Aunado a esto, debo confesar que durante mucho tiempo este fue mi favorito de la ship, pero otro le arrebató el puesto y aunque me encantaría traducirlo, no creo ser capaz de entrarle a 25 capis que están emitidos si me llevó un año traducir tres xD

Bueno, si les gustó, dejen su review y si no, también háganlo, me encanta discutir y ser abogada del diablo(?


End file.
